


Keeping Up With Your Little Sister Can Be Exhausting

by muddyevil



Series: Mixing Magic [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyevil/pseuds/muddyevil
Summary: After Mirajane finds out what Lisanna has been up to with Bickslow, she can't let her win, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - This is very NSFW. You have been warned.

 

* * *

Freed was hunched over the desk in the guild hall, chewing on the end of his pen as he worked through the runes in front of him. They were eastern runes, similar to his own but not quite the same, and he believed that adding elements of them into his work could not only strengthen his traps but make them faster too. He had been neglecting his rune studies recently, focusing more on his Dark Ecritures after Laxus left and made him the powerhouse of the team, and it was time to come back to his real passion.

He felt as the rune barrier he had laid across the door got activated as someone walked through. And not just anyone, either. He couldn't hear her feet on the floor, not even the soft padding that she made when she took her shoes off. He smirked slightly, waiting a few seconds for her to try and sneak up on him before he spoke without even looking up.

"Hey, Mirajane."

He heard the huff of annoyance before the room was filled with transformation magic for a second as she apparently turned back into her human form from whatever she was using before.

"How did you see me this time?"

Freed shrugged. He'd tell her one day if she didn't figure it out. Maintaining concentration on his work in front of him he held his left arm out, inviting her to perch on his lap. Now the fact they were in a relationship was out thanks to Bickslow (seriously, why was it always Bickslow?) he didn't have to worry too much about getting discovered. Mira sat down on his leg, letting him continue with his work for a while before starting to pepper his cheeks with kisses.

"So… what are you working on?"

Freed wrote a few more characters onto the page in front of him, before putting his pen down and pulling Mira closer to show her the runes.

"Well, these runes should be able to amplify the magic of any Fairy Tail wizard inside the barrier. They're also much harder to detect than my normal runes so it should confuse anyone they're up against as well. If I add on runes to reduce damage then we should be pretty much undefeatable once we're in here."

Mira nodded as he pointed at each character to explain exactly what they did. She was starting to understand some of the more simplistic runes, but these were well over her head. Freed picked up his pen again, but Mira interrupted him by straddling his lap. He immediately sat backwards, giving her more space as she wrapped her hands behind his head and kissed between his eyes gently.

"I've finished work, you know."

Freed nodded, putting his materials onto the table safely before resting his hands on her waist.

"And Bickslow and Lisanna aren't going to your flat tonight."

Freed paused, and Mira dropped her head down to his neck and started to kiss his skin gently. He hummed appreciatively, starting to dance his fingertips across her body and wishing there wasn't fabric separating them from her skin. He closed his eyes as he swallowed heavily, allowing the pleasure that Mira was giving him to wash over his body.

"We could go out for a meal, I know a nice restaurant on the other side of.."

She shook her head, her lips finally leaving his skin as she sat up to look into his eyes.

"Not tonight. We should make the most of having the apartment to ourselves and head home, don't you think?"

* * *

As soon as they were in the door Freed set about locking all of the doors and windows with runes. The other occupant of the apartment wasn't due back for a long time, but with Bickslow it was always better to be safe than sorry. Once he was sure they couldn't be disturbed he walked back past Mira, heading to the kitchen to turn on the kettle. He activated a rune to start heating up water, unlocking a cupboard to grab some cups.

"What did you want to dri…"

His hands were stilled halfway to the counter as Mira grabbed them, taking the mugs out of his hands and placing them back up into the cupboard. He froze as she raised up onto her toes slightly and pulled his hair away to start kissing at the side of his neck, and he deactivated the heating rune before breaking the connection to turn around and face her. The smile was full of mirth and he wished he could see what she was thinking. She pushed him back onto the countertop, stretching up again to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around her to stabilise her. She went for a deep kiss straight away and it made his head spin, the both of them usually built up slowly but now she was tugging at his coat, trying to get it off even as she was pressing her chest up against him. He kissed her back just as enthusiastically, how could he not, but when she pulled away to breathe he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Mira… What's gotten into you?"

Mira bit her lip, and he almost came undone right there and then. She slid the fabric of his coat off his shoulders and dropped them to the floor of the kitchen before grabbing his cravat and using it to start dragging him to his room.

"I was speaking to Lisanna, and she said she and Bickslow fucked eleven times yesterday."

Freed froze just before they stepped over into his room, groaning in realisation as to what she was going for.

"Mira… It's not a competition, you know?"

Another tug on his clothing and he was following her again, spinning the two of them around and pushing him down until he bounced on the bed. Within seconds she was straddling his lap, and she could feel that despite his protests he was still excited by what she was doing.

"I know, Freed, but… I just thought it would be fun, for the both of us."

Freed allowed his hands to trail up the back of her thighs, pulling the fabric of her dress up as his fingers glided across her skin. He stared her in the eyes as he moved his fingers lightning quick, drawing a rune of passion across the back of her thigh. Her eyes fell closed as her head tilted back, lips parting as she let the feeling wash over her and Freed grinned at how good he could make her feel without even trying. As soon as the runes died down she moved her head back down, looking back into his eyes before a grin spread across her face. Within seconds she was naked, shoving Freed's shoulders down until his back hit the bed. Her mouth connected with his again, and he allowed his arms to snake around to the front of her body before pulling the band out of her fringe to allow it to fall down over her face. She wound her fingers through his hair as his teeth tugged at her bottom lip and he dragged his hands down her sides until his fingers rested on her waist. Gathering all of his strength he flipped the both of them over, landing on top of her as she kept her mouth covering his. As soon as her hands were free she got to work unbuttoning Freed's shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and throwing it over onto the floor. He pushed up onto his knees so she could work on his trousers, and not long after she had kicked them down his legs along with his underwear so he lay naked on top of her. It was always much more difficult getting him naked than it was for her, but she never complained.

Balancing his weight on one hand he used his other to make his way slowly down her body, trying to commit as much to memory as possible. He could have used his magic to give her more pleasure, but if she was serious about this twelve times in a day he had a feeling he might need to save it for later. He paused at her breasts for a second, considering how long he was going to linger there before he moved on down to her stomach and found his way in between her legs.

Mira's back arched as Freed began to move his fingers inside of her, left hand brushing through his hair as her right pressed the base of his spine. She kissed him hungrily as she tried to push him on top of her, adding more and more strength as she fought to keep concentration off the pleasure he was currently giving her. When she started to twist her shoulders he pulled away from her mouth, panting slightly as he did.

"Mira? Did you want…"

The change in position had disrupted his balance and she managed to force him more on top of her before he stilled his fingers and placed both of his hands either side of her head.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us, we gotta move quickly."

Freed sighed, really unsure about how he should be feeling before realising that there was this beautiful woman underneath him who wanted to do nothing but fuck him all day. Positioning himself in between her legs he buried his eyes into her neck as he entered her, focusing on the soft gasp that came from her lips as he did.

Mira's legs wrapped around his waist, clutching tightly onto him as he started to move. His mouth met hers again, kissing her deeply as he held himself over her. Mira grinned into his mouth, Freed always had been and probably always would be a perfect gentleman. She pressed down on his shoulder blades, forcing him to fall more heavily on top of her. He bit onto the bottom of her lip again, loving the moan that it teased from her throat before he kissed down her face, licking at her jawline and moving his lips ever so gently over her skin. Her hands stroked up and down his back, hitting her own legs before moving their way up to knot deeply in his hair. They moved in perfect sync as she felt her orgasm build up inside her. Her hands tugged on his scalp in warning and he grunted as he sped up in his movements. This first time he wanted to orgasm the same time as her, even if it didn't happen again that day. He focused on the touch of her skin on his, the slight pain in his head where she was pulling at his hair and the amazing feeling of her encompassing the entirety of him. Fuck, he was in love with that feeling.

She tightened around him first, pulling him over the edge of the cliff with her as she screamed his name into the air around him. He grunted into her neck, clenching his eyes shut as he climaxed before collapsing on top of her to try and catch his breath. After a few seconds, she kissed the top of his head and he rolled to the side, pulling her over with him so she rested on his chest. She smiled as she leant her head on his shoulder, beginning to draw patterns on his skin.

"One down, eleven to go."

Freed cracked open one eye at her to see her smirking up at him. His brain kicked into overdrive, a spark of competition igniting in his head.

"You know, Mira, if we are going to beat them we have to think this through logically."

Mira looked at him in confusion for a second before nodding. She was equally as competitive as him, and if there was one thing she wanted to do right now it was defeat Bickslow. And she had the brains of the guild helping her out.

"You know now that I think about it, we went about that all wrong. We should have started with the rougher sex first, while we had the most energy, and moved along to the more vanilla things as we get more tired."

Mira hid her mouth in his chest, trying not to let him see her laugh at just how seriously he was taking this. After she had gotten rid of her giggles, perfectly aware that he probably did realise what she was doing, she tilted her head to rest her cheek against his chest, hearing his still escalated heartbeat thumping against his ribcage.

"Don't you have runes to help with your stamina?"

The rune mage nodded, moving his arm up to rub her shoulder blade and push her breasts into his side.

"I do, but they lose effectiveness over time. I could probably only use three a day, so I would recommend using one every three rounds. Which brings us to another issue. What are we counting as a 'fuck'? Did you ask Lisanna how she defined it?"

Mira looked up at him, worried about the genuine question he had just asked. Freed was an only child, so he often had very odd views on what she would and wouldn't share with her siblings.

"... no, Freed. I did not ask her that."

Freed used his spare hand to rub at his chin, moving to sit up as he spoke.

"I could get in touch with Bickslow, he would…"

Mira grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back down with such a force he bounced off the bed a few times before he finally settled.

"You are absolutely not telling Bickslow what we are doing. We could go for the serial killer method?"

Freed sighed, rubbing the back of his head before moving his hand back down to her shoulder and hugging her closer.

"Even though that usually excites me, I thought we were just fucking all day today?"

Mira batted his chest gently, and he giggled at the way she pouted at his stupid answer.

"No, you idiot. The definition of a serial killer is someone who kills more than three times with a defined cooling off period in between. I suggest that one 'fucking session' is when we both orgasm with a period of at least 30 minutes in between?"

Freed thought for a second. That would work. With a nod he twisted on the bed, grabbing the notepad and pen that he always kept next to his bed and pulled his knees up to rest it on them.

"Sounds good to me. Right, we need to plan this strategically and then we can absolutely annihilate them."

Mira looked over at him as he opened the pad and began to write. She had lost him completely to his planning, and she didn't get his attention back until her fingers walked their way downwards and started to draw lines between his hips, getting lower and lower with each pass. When she brushed against the head of his cock he flinched, looking over at her and pausing at the look on her face.

"Are you being serious? You're planning this out?"

Freed looked back at her incredulously. Of course he was planning it out, how were they going to have a chance without it? It hurt him to say, but he knew that Bickslow had a higher stamina than him, and he would need proper planning in order to win. He sighed, preparing to explain his thinking to the takeover mage.

"I need longer recovery times than you if I use runes or not. Therefore I am going to be the limiting factor in this whole thing. Saying that, however, I can give you pleasure without needing to touch you so I can be doing that while I am recovering."

Mira sighed, knowing that Freed could go on like this for hours if he was given the opportunity. Some things just needed instinct. She grabbed Freed's notebook, throwing it to the floor and pretending not to hear his protests as she straddled him. His words died in his throat as she pressed her lips against it, arching her back and using one hand to move his above his head and pin them there. Once she had finished kissing his skin she pulled away, dropping her voice an octave before speaking.

"Enough talking, Freed. Keep your hands there, unless you want me to tie you up."

Freed swallowed, watching as Mira made her way down his body, kissing every inch of skin she found on the way down. His eyes closed as she got to the base of his abdomen, tilting his head back and clenching his fists as he felt her mouth encompassing him. Her lips and tongue moved in perfect tandem, and he couldn't help himself as he moved his hands down to tangle in her hair. He heard a growl in the back of her throat but she didn't stop, instead moving her hand to join her mouth as she continued to work. It took longer for his orgasm to start to build than it usually did, seeing as he had come so soon before, but as soon as he felt the knot start to build in his stomach he whispered a warning to Mira. As soon as the words left his mouth she stopped, pulling her head and her hand away as she straddled his legs.

Freed swore, moaning at the sudden lack of contact and cracking his eyes open slightly to look at Mira. She was rising up over him, and she moved almost gracefully up his body until she lowered herself onto him and allowed herself to readjust to his size. Freed returned his hands above his head, allowing Mira to move of her own accord. She found a rhythm almost instantly, and Freed was torn between watching her breasts bounce mesmerisingly and clenching his eyes shut at the pleasure that he was feeling.

Freed's eye magic wasn't as problematic as Bickslow and Evergreen's, and usually he had much better control of it than his teammates. However, occasionally he had issues and this was one of those times. When Mira's nails dug into his abs his eye flashed black, releasing a dark ecriture of the feeling he was currently experiencing.

The ecriture of pleasure hit Mira in the chest, spreading across her body like warm water as she started to scream in bliss as she started to orgasm. Freed moaned both through the feeling that her orgasm caused him and the annoyance that she was starting to tire before he was done. Mira's movements slowed, and Freed grabbed her waist to keep her moving. She collapsed down on top of him, breasts rubbing his chest as she changed the angle, and Freed captured her mouth in his as he controlled her movements to exactly what he needed to finish. His orgasm overtook him, groaning into her mouth before pulling away to catch his breath as Mira buried her face in his neck. Once they had recovered he spoke, kissing the side of her head gently.

"Shower?"

* * *

He had pinned her up against the tiles with his own body, one of her legs snaking around his waist as he thrust into her. She was screaming his name into the water that was falling around the both of them, and he gritted his teeth to hold on just a little longer. Her fingers were knotted deeply in his hair, tugging against his scalp as she panted in pleasure. His right hand was grasping onto the thigh that was resting on his waist, the other bracing them both against the wall and he rested his forehead on the cold tiles as he grunted her name. Pulling away he looked at her, brushing the hair out of her eyes as he smiled.

"You know, Mira, this might not be as hard as I thought. I'll put a rune on myself, give it a couple of minutes for it to work and then we'll carry on, yeah?"

Mira nodded, still breathing heavily as Freed reached around her to grab some shampoo to start to lather her hair. Before he could tip any out he looked at it in confusion, looking between the bottle and Mira.

"You know, I think someone's used my shampoo…"

* * *

Mira was laid back on the bed, hair already dry from one of Freed's spells, watching the man draw runes on his own chest. His own hair was down now and spilt about him on the bed in stark contrast to his sheets. Once the last line of the rune was drawn, and the magic activated he sighed, holding his arm out to pull Mira close to him again. She cuddled in close to his side, nuzzling into the skin on his chest.

"Hey, Freed?"

The rune mage pressed his lips against her scalp, mumbling in answer to her question.

"Could you use your sex spells on yourself?"

She felt Freed smirk, and his left hand moved wickedly fast on the skin of her back. After a few seconds, a wave of pleasure washed through her body and she moaned into his skin.

"I don't know. I've never tried. One thing I do know is that it wouldn't be anything as fun as when I use them on you."

She moaned softly, turning onto her back as she stretched out her still tingling muscles. Freed grinned darkly, turning onto his side and propping himself up on his right elbow as she looked at him through lidded eyes.

"I still have about fifteen minutes until this stamina rune kicks in, but until then you're mine."

He drew the rune slower this time, leaving Mira holding her breath in anticipation. She gasped as the rune completed and every nerve ending in her body fired at once, drawing out one of the most erotic noises she had ever made. Freed watched her face in fascination, he hadn't thought she could get any more beautiful but here she was with an expression of pure bliss that made him want to take her there and then. But not yet. He wanted to play with her more first.

Moving his hand down her abdomen he spread her legs slightly to start writing on her inner thigh. She sucked in a breath as her skin turned cold, putting her nerves on edge as she wondered what he was doing. His fingers trailed between her legs, teasing her but still refusing to give her any release as they made their way to her other thigh. The skin there went cold, just cold enough to be pleasant without being uncomfortable. Looking up at Freed she tried to guess what his aim was before his fingers moved to just below her belly button and drawing yet another rune.

Warmth spread from his fingers, the contrast in temperature exciting her as she closed her eyes, making it impossible to see what he was doing. His right eye flashed dark again, and he spoke his spell directly in her ear.

"Dark Ecriture: desire"

Mira's back arched as she moaned out loud, clutching the bed sheets in her fingers as her orgasm overcame her. It was longer than before, more intense, and when she finally collapsed onto the mattress her eyes were screwed tightly shut and her breath was ragged. Freed watched her, stroking wild strands of hair off her face and bending down to kiss her forehead.

"I think I'm going to need one of those stamina runes."

Freed chuckled, pulling the woman into his arms again with only the smallest amount of protest.

"Did you want one? Because I can give you one if you need it."

Mira shook her head, before nibbling at his chest gently. He gasped, before lying down on his back and trying to pull her on top of him. She resisted, staying on her side and dragging her fingers up and down his torso, scratching at his skin with her nails as she did.

"I can still use my arm, and that's all I need right now."

Freed looked at her in confusion until he felt her fingers wrap around him and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Freed had never really understood hand jobs, all the ones he'd had up to Mira were never as good as what he could do himself, but Mira was really talented. His mouth started to hang open in pleasure and he felt her lips press against his, gently for a second before the kiss deepened. He wound one hand through her hair, pulling her closer towards him and he was so caught up in the moment he didn't feel her spare hand start to draw on his chest.

It was a simple rune, really. Intensity. It didn't do anything on it's own, just took the target's current emotion and multiplied it, exactly what it said on the tin. It was a base level rune that could also be used in traps to increase their effectiveness and one Freed always added to ecritures if he really wanted to pack a punch. But he didn't care in that moment when his hips started to move of their own accord and his lips let out a guttural moan.

Mira's mouth left his, making her way downwards until her lips wrapped around his length and he clenched his fists in pleasure. He felt his orgasm flow through him and Mira didn't even break rhythm, swallowing him down as he breathed her name. He finally collapsed back onto the bed as she, not so subtly, wiped her lips with the back of her hand and made her way up the bed to collapse down next to him.

"Where… where did you learn that?"

Mira grinned, walking her fingers over his chest before sitting up and moving to the side of the bed.

"Believe it or not I can actually be quite observant, and it's something that's been used on me a lot."

She stood up, hips swinging as she left the room and Freed slammed his head down on the pillow below him. Fuck, this competition might just kill him.

* * *

Mira headed out into the kitchen, listening to see if Freed would follow her and being disappointed when he didn't. She had a plan for him, but she wasn't like her boyfriend and could adapt easily when her plans failed. She crouched down in front of the sink, opening the cabinet below it and reaching towards the back to bring out a wooden box. Standing up and placing it on the counter she opened the lid, starting to go through the toys inside.

The first time Freed had shown her where he kept this stuff she had been insanely confused, until he explained that it was the only place in the apartment that Bickslow was guaranteed not to go, seeing as it was behind all of the cleaning supplies. Even the office wasn't safe, as Freed was convinced that Bickslow would find a way to break into that one day. Grabbing a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs she put the box back under the sink, closing the cupboard again as she made to head back into the bedroom.

Freed had thrown an arm over his eyes, but tilted it when he heard her step in the door so he could look at her. She smiled down at him, crawling over the bed towards him as she grabbed his wrists and went to tie them above his head. He didn't struggle, instead narrowed his eyes at her slightly before he lifted his head to allow her to slip the blindfold over his face.

The sudden loss of vision sent adrenaline through his body, even though he trusted Mira completely. Unable to see her, each touch was a surprise and he was left anticipating the next one every time her fingers left his skin.

Her mouth met his gently and he felt her body press down on his, her skin remarkably soft and he wished that he could feel all over it. As her mouth left him he felt her tongue lick slowly down his jaw, occasionally nipping at the skin as she moved along. His body was tired, but it was still tantalising with every touch she gave him.

"Mira?"

"Hmm?"

Her voice vibrated against his chest as he mouth continued mapping his skin and he flexed his arms at the feeling it shot through him.

"Have I ever mentioned how incredible you are?"

Mira giggled, pushing herself to sit up and look down at him. He looked so vulnerable, looking off to the side where he assumed she was. She allowed her fingers to trace down his abs, grinning at the way he jumped slightly. Her muscles still ached, and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep going but she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Her nails scratched across his hips, leaving long red marks across his skin as they got closer and closer to his cock with each pass.

She leant down, licking up his length and listening intently when he hissed through his teeth. He was hard again, the rune he had written on himself obviously working wonders and she made a mental note to make him give her one too. Not that she herself wasn't excited at the prospect of giving him again as a knot started to form in her stomach again as she watched him clench his fists in pleasure above her.

He groaned as her mouth left him again, but it turned into a moan of pleasure as she lowered herself onto him. She matched it with one of her own as she felt him fill her up entirely, pausing to enjoy the feeling for a moment before she started to move. She loved being in charge, loved knowing that he faces Freed was pulling was down to her alone. He was always so prim and proper in public, but when they were alone? Oh, she loved making him come undone. He was biting at his lower lip, biceps tensed as he pulled his knees up behind her and made noises that a true gentleman should never make. And all because of her.

She heard him grunt her name first and moved her hand down between her legs to start playing with her clit, trying to make her own orgasm come faster. Finally the knot in her stomach untied and she moaned in pleasure as it washed over her, collapsing down onto his chest and reaching to untie him.

As soon as his arms were free he wrapped them around her back, pulling her close to him. She started to remove his blindfold and noticed something that she couldn't help but mention.

"Hey, Freed?"

He moaned softly, not even bothering to use his words anymore. She reached up to his head, patting his hair gently as she did.

"You're little hair thingies are gone"

It was weird seeing him without them, and he groaned as he pulled her in tighter and toppled her on top of his chest.

"Where have they gone?"

Freed pressed his lips against the crown of her head before speaking into her scalp.

"Promise you won't laugh at me?"

Mira chuckled, throwing her right leg further over him so she could get more comfortable before moving her head down to his collarbone.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Freed sighed. That was a blatant lie. Nevertheless, she'd have to find out sooner or later.

"Well, my runes take a certain amount of concentration to maintain. Every time I orgasm I lose a little concentration and some of my runes disappear. This time it was the ones that keep my spikes up, along with a few others. That's why I always go around after we've made love and fix the ones that have gone."

Mira resisted the urge to laugh, this was obviously something very worrying to Freed.

"Can you feel which ones you've lost?"

Freed nodded, and she carried on with her questions.

"How many have I made you lose today?"

Freed paused for a second and she could tell that he was thinking. After a few minutes where she assumed he was counting in his head he finally spoke.

"58%"

She couldn't hold back her laugh then, she couldn't even begin to imagine how much work she had made for him, and they weren't even finished yet.

* * *

It was two sessions later when they decided to order a takeaway, and one fuck in the shower when they were waiting for it to arrive. They had eaten and waited for Freed's stamina rune to reactivate before Mira decided it was probably time for Satan Soul to come out and play. Not only did the magic replenish her own stamina somewhat, it was also fucking fun and Freed seemed to enjoy it.

That was how she ended up bent over the back of the sofa, Freed's hips slamming into her from behind as her claws dug into the cushions. His hands were grasping onto her waist, using her as leverage so he could go a little faster and a little deeper. She could tell he was about to come undone as he began to lose his rhythm, his movements becoming erratic and every breath becoming a moan. She pushed back into him, needing just that little more and hoping he would provide it. She was so enraptured by the way he felt inside of her that she didn't even notice he had begun to lean down, and seconds later his teeth dug into the skin in between her wings.

The scream she let out was almost carnal as she orgasmed, claws ripping through the leather underneath them as every muscle in her body tensed at once. Freed finished not long after her, placing a gentle kiss where he had just bitten before pulling out of her and guiding her to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Mira, I didn't mean to…"

She shook her head as she followed him on wobbling knees. He had found out how sensitive that spot was not long after they had been dating, but he had never attacked it like that before.

"Don't… don't apologise. That was amazing."

* * *

Mira collapsed onto the bed next to Freed after the eleventh session, breathing heavily as she scooted over to rest in his side. He threw an arm over her shoulder, staring up towards the ceiling and furrowing his brows. Mira watched for a second, it was a look that he usually had when he was trying to figure out something particularly tricky and it was odd to see it on him here.

"What's the matter?"

He moved his head down to kiss her head softly, mumbling into her hair as he did.

"It's just I didn't feel any runes going that time."

Mira stretched her arm over his chest, pulling him as close as she could.

"That's a good thing, right?"

Freed laughed softly, stretching all of his muscled out and feeling his joints pop. It had been a few hours now, and it was getting to be pretty late at night and usually he'd be fast asleep right now.

"Honestly, I think it's just because I've already lost all of them already."

Mira laughed along with him, stretching herself out alongside him so her toes brushed along his ankles.

"Well, why don't we just do this every time so you don't have to try and figure out which ones you've lost."

Freed grinned, rolling over so he could tower over her and hover an inch away from her nose. He was starting to get tired, and if he didn't finish this soon he just knew he would fall asleep before they completed their quest.

"As much as I would love that, that does kind of destroy our quickies in the guild kitchen."

Mira giggled, moving one hand up to run through his hair. It was much easier now his spikes had gone, and she pushed his hair out of his face gently. Grabbing a hold of his cheek she pulled his head down, before using her right leg to pull him between her thighs. She was starting to get tired too, her eyes starting to get heavy and she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep next to him. Not to mention that she had to work early the next morning.

He kissed down her chest, giving each breast the attention that they most definitely deserved before he slowly slid into her. They were both exhausted and ready to sleep so it was slow and sensual, Mira trailing her fingers up and down his back as her legs wrapped around his waist and his face buried into her neck. He moved slowly, and they didn't know how long they stayed there until they both moaned each other's names breathlessly, and without any further words, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Bickslow yawned as he let himself into the apartment, needing to pick up a few things for the job he was heading to. The babies had been left with Lisanna, and he kind of missed their constant chatter. Of course he could open up a channel to them, but every time he did they were having so much fun with his girlfriend he couldn't get a word in edgeways. He paused as soon as he stepped into the room, eyes falling on Freed where he lay in just his shirt and trousers on the sofa. Something was… off about him.

"Yo, Freed? What's up? Your soul is all weird."

Freed groaned, waving a hand in the air noncommittally to try and get him to go away but Bickslow was curious now, and as the old saying goes 'Curiosity killed the Bickslow'. The Sieth walked over to the sofa, jumping on top of the man before staring into his eyes to find out just what was going on. Freed tried to squeeze his eyes closed, but he was too tired and thus too slow and he was taken through his memories of the night before as Bickslow invaded his mind.

After a while Bickslow sat up, letting out a low whistle as he looked down at his friend. His signature grin spread across his face, and his voice was smarmy as he spoke.

"You're welcome."

Freed groaned, finally risking opening his eyes. Bickslow had already found everything out, anyway.

"What the fuck do you mean 'You're welcome'?"

Bickslow laughed out loud, jumping over the back of the sofa and heading to his room.

"If I didn't fuck Lissy so much, you wouldn't have gotten so lucky last night. Oh, and Freed?"

The Sieth paused just before he walked into his room, waiting for Freed to pop his head over the back of the sofa before he spoke.

"We made seventeen last night."

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for the wonderful Kmmcm, who made my incredible cover art for Iron and Paper and Soul Squared (along with a variety of weird other requests I ask of her). I love you to bits and hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> This is set in the Mixing Magic series (my collective name for Iron and Paper and Soul Squared) so there maaaay be some in-jokes that you don't get if you haven't read them, I'm sorry!


End file.
